Bonnie Bennett/Appearance
Appearance Bonnie is a beautiful young woman with light brown skin, olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face, and black hair that has changed throughout the seasons (from wavy to straight). Her style was described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend. She dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions will dress up. She usually wears very little make up and likes to accessorize her style with necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and other trinkets. Bonnie is approximately 5'2" (163 cm) with a nice, slim physique. Hairstyles Bonnie's hairstyles varied throughout seasons one to three with curly, wavy, and straight hair. Her hair was straight with bangs throughout season four and part of season five. Bonnie has been known to style her hair to fit the time period when attending a decades dance during high school. After returning from the dead as the Anchor, Bonnie has her hair cut into a cute, short bob style. Starting in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Bonnie's hair is a little past her shoulders and worn in soft waves. |-|Season One= Bonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg B-Hair - 1x11.jpg 1x19-Hair.jpg Cvz.gif |-|Season Two= Bonnie At The Carnival.png Katerina7.jpg Vlcsnap-00036.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x14-crying-wolf-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg The-vampire-diaries-2x17-bonnie-bennett-cap mid.jpg |-|Season Three= 3.05-1.jpg B-Hair-3x06.jpg Bonnie234.png TVD688.jpg Bonnie 321 1.jpg |-|Season Four= GrowingPains1.jpg B-Hair - 4x4.jpg B-Hair - 4x4-1.jpg B-Hair - 4x8.jpg Bonnie Icon 2.jpg Bonniebbbbgradd.jpg Bonnie Graduation.JPG |-|Season Five= 5x08-06.jpg B-Hair-5x13.jpg B-Hair-5x22.jpg |-|Season Six= Bs6Hair2.jpg Bs6Hair.jpg Bs6Hair1.jpg |-|Season Seven= B Hair 7x1.jpg B 7x5 Hair.jpg Clothing Bonnie can mostly be seen in a pair of jeans paired with either a flowly loose top or cardigan in the early seasons of the show. Her shoes of choice are usually between a pair of converse, flats, or a pair of heeled ankle boots as well as the occasional pair of heels during an event. Bonnie doesn't wear a lot of dresses or skirts but she can be seen wearing them from time to time. Bonnie's clothing style has changed throughout the seasons. In season one, she wore a lot of loose tops or tight shirt with a cardigan over top with jeans, usually paired with a pair of converse and a long necklace. In season two, Bonnie wore a very similar style to the previous season but with a more mature edge, lower necklines and tighter fitting jackets. Her style was very similar in the first half of of the third season but in the second half of season three, Bonnie's style matured and she began to wear tight fitted skinny jeans paired with a tight top, cardigan, and ankle boots. Season four, Bonnie mostly wore tight jeans with a shirt and flowly cardigan paired with ankle boots. In season five, Bonnie's clothing choices became less conservative when she became the Anchor to The Other Side. She began to wear fitted skinny jeans, long tank tops, and ankle boots. Bonnie also occasionally wore leather jackets when the weather was cooler. Bonnie since being trapped in 1994 has been forced to wear clothing from that time period in season six. She has worn flowy, short skirts with loose fitting tops, shortalls with a lace top, acid wash jeans with a lace top, and combat boots numerous times. Bonnie has also worn a sweater top, cardigan, plaid shirt, loose fitting tie-dye dress, and leather jacket. In Season Seven, Bonnie's style is even more relaxed than the previous seasons. She is seen wearing mostly sleeveless tops and shorts with booties or wedged heels. |-|Season One= Photo 1 6158b27557e3b863858aa6611bec5d5a.jpg|1X01-''Pilot'' Bonnie - 1x01-2.jpg|1X01-''Pilot'' Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg|1X02-''The Night of the Comet'' Bonnie - 1x02-1.jpg|1X02-''The Night of the Comet'' Bonnie - 1x03.jpg|1X03-''Friday Night Bites'' Bonnie - 1x03-1.jpg|1X03-''Friday Night Bites'' Bonnie - 1x03-2.jpg|1X03-''Friday Night Bites'' Bonnie - 1x03-3.jpg|1X03-''Friday Night Bites'' Bonnie - 1x04.jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' Bonnie - 1x04-1.jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' Bonnie - 1x04-2.jpg|1X04-''Family Ties'' Bonnie - 1x05.jpg|1X05-''You're Undead to Me'' Bonnie - 1x05-1.jpg|1X05-''You're Undead to Me'' Bonnie - 1x07.jpg|1X07-''Haunted'' W-o-logo-1x07-damon-and-bonnie-13520028-1280-720.jpg|1X07-''Haunted'' Bonnie - 1x07-1.jpg|1X07-''Haunted'' Bonnie - 1x08-1.jpg|1X08-''162 Candles'' Bonnie - 1x08-2.jpg|1X08-''162 Candles'' Bonnie - 1x09.jpg|1X09-''History Repeating'' Bonnie - 1x09-1.jpg|1X09-''History Repeating'' Bonnie - 1x09-2.jpg|1X09-''History Repeating'' Bonnie - 1x10.jpg|1X10-''The Turning Point'' Bonnie - 1x10-1.jpg|1X10-''The Turning Point'' Bonnie - 1x11.jpg|1X11-''Bloodlines'' Photo 2 b56e58f0a4e74c53f760c413a3c16f8f.jpg|1X12-''Unpleasantville'' Bonnie - 1x12.jpg|1X12-''Unpleasantville'' Bonnie - 1x13.jpg|1X13-''Children of the Damned'' Bonnie - 1x14.jpg|1x14-''Fool Me Once'' Bonnie - 1x14-1.jpg|1x14-''Fool Me Once'' Bonnie - 1x19.jpg|1x19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' Bonnie - 1x19-2.jpg|1x19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' Bonnie - 1x19-4.jpg|1x19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' Bonnie - 1x19-5.jpg|1x19-''Miss Mystic Falls'' Bonnie - 1x21.jpg|1x21-''Isobel'' Bonnie - 1x21-1.jpg|1x21-''Isobel'' Bonnie - 1x21-2.jpg|1x21-''Isobel'' Ehbljk.png|1x22-''Founder's Day'' Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg|1x22-''Founder's Day'' |-|Season Two= Bonnie - 2x01.jpg|2x01-''The Return'' Bonnie - 2x01-1.jpg|2x01-''The Return'' Bonnie - 2x02-1.jpg|2x02-''Brave New World'' Bonnie - 2x02-3.jpg|2x02-''Brave New World'' Bonnie - 2x03.jpg|2x03-''Bad Moon Rising'' Bonnie - 2x03-1.jpg|2x03-''Bad Moon Rising'' Plan-b.jpg|2x06-''Plan B'' Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (10).jpg|2x07-''Masquerade'' Bonnie - 2x07-2.jpg|2x07-''Masquerade'' Mas026.jpg|2x07-''Masquerade'' Bonnie - 2x08.jpg|2x08-''Rose'' Katerina12.jpg|2x09-''Katerina'' Bonnie - 2x09.jpg|2x10-''The Sacrifice'' The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg|2x11-''By the Light of the Moon'' Bonnie - 2x11.jpg|2x11-''By the Light of the Moon'' Bonnie - 2x13.jpg|2x13-''Daddy Issues'' Bonnie - 2x14.jpg|2x14-''Crying Wolf'' Bonnie - 2x14-1.jpg|2x14-''Crying Wolf'' Bonnie - 2x15-1.jpg|2x15-''The Dinner Party'' Caro-Bonnie-Elena- The House Guest...png|2x16-''The House Guest'' Photo 2 658a5405c1734142655471e91a42356a.jpg|2x17-''Know Thy Enemy'' Bonnie - 2x18.jpg|2x18-''The Last Dance'' Bonnie - 2x18-1.jpg|2x18-''The Last Dance'' Bonnie - 2x18-2.jpg|2x18-''The Last Dance'' Bonnie - 2x18-3.jpg|2x18-''The Last Dance'' Bonnie - 2x21.jpg|2x21-''The Sun Also Rises'' Bonnie - 2x21-1.jpg|2x21-''The Sun Also Rises'' Bonnie - 2x21-3.jpg|2x21-''The Sun Also Rises'' Bonnie - 2x22-1.jpg|2x22-''As I Lay Dying'' |-|Season Three= Bonnie - 3x04.jpg|3x04-''Disturbing Behavior'' Nina-and-Katerina-3-04-the-vampire-diaries-24818586-500-333.jpg|3x04-''Disturbing Behavior'' 3.05-6.jpg|3x05-''The Reckoning'' Bonnie - 3x6.jpg|3x06-''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' Bonnie - 3x6-1.jpg|3x06-''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' Bonnie - 3x7.jpg|3x07-''Ghost World'' Bonnie - 3x8.jpg|3x08-''Ordinary People'' Bonnie - 3x9.jpg|3x09-''Homecoming'' Bonnie - 3x9-1.jpg|3x09-''Homecoming'' Bonnie - 3x10.jpg|3x10-''The New Deal'' Bonnie - 3x10-1.jpg|3x10-''The New Deal'' Bonnie - 3x10-2.jpg|3x10-''The New Deal'' Bonnie - 3x10-4.jpg|3x10-''The New Deal'' Bonnie - 3x11.jpg|3x11-''Our Town'' Bonnie - 3x11-1.jpg|3x11-''Our Town'' Bonnie - 3x12.jpg|3x12-''The Ties That Bind'' Bonnie - 3x12-1.jpg|3x12-''The Ties That Bind'' Bonnie - 3x13.jpg|3x13-''Bringing Out the Dead'' Bonnie - 3x15.jpg|3x15-''All My Children'' Bonnie - 3x15-1.jpg|3x15-''All My Children'' Bonnie - 3x17.jpg|3x17-''Break On Through'' Bonnie - 3x17-1.jpg|3x17-''Break On Through'' Bonnie - 3x18.jpg|3x18-''The Murder of One'' Bonnie - 3x18-1.jpg|3x18-''The Murder of One'' Bonnie - 3x20.jpg|3x20-''Do Not Go Gentle'' TVD679.jpg|3x20-''Do Not Go Gentle'' Bonnie - 3x21.jpg|3x21-''Before Sunset'' Bonnie - 3x22.jpg|3x22-''The Departed'' Bonnie - 3x22-1.jpg|3x22-''The Departed'' |-|Season Four= GrowingPains1.jpg|4x01-''Growing Pains'' Bonnie - 4x01.jpg|4x01-''Growing Pains'' Bonnie - 4x02.jpg|4x02-''Memorial'' Bonnie - 4x04.jpg|4x04-''The Five'' Bonnie - 4x04-1.jpg|4x04-''The Five'' Bonnie - 4x05.jpg|4x05-''The Killer'' 4x06-6.jpg|4x06-''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Bonnie - 4x06.jpg|4x06-''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' 408-0089.jpg|4x08-''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Bonnie - 4x08.jpg|4x08-''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Bonnie - 4x08-2.jpg|4x08-''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Bonnie - 4x09.jpg|4x09-''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' VD410HD 0988.jpg|4x10-''After School Special'' Bonnie - 4x11.jpg|4x11-''Catch Me If You Can'' Bonnie - 4x12.jpg|4x12-''A View To A Kill'' Bonnie - 4x12-1.jpg|4x12-''A View To A Kill'' The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (3) 595.jpg|4x13-''Into the Wild'' H124a-221-vam1-10-05.jpg|4x15-''Stand By Me'' Bonnie - 4x15.jpg|4x15-''Stand By Me'' Free-people-ocean-breeze-tie-dye-tank-gallery.jpg|4x17-''Because the Night'' Bonnie - 4x17.jpg|4x17-''Because the Night'' Bonniepicturesgrave.jpg|4x19-''Pictures of You'' Bonnie - 4x19.jpg|4x19-''Pictures of You'' 3x19-01.jpg|4x19-''Pictures of You'' Bonnie - 4x21.jpg|4x21-''She's Come Undone'' Bonnie - 4x21-1.jpg|4x21-''She's Come Undone'' Bonnie - 4x22.jpg|4x22-''The Walking Dead'' Bonnie - 4x22-1.jpg|4x22-''The Walking Dead'' Bonnie Graduation (2).jpg|4x23-''Graduation'' Bonnie - 4x23-2.jpg|4x23-''Graduation'' Bonnie - 4x23-3.jpg|4x23-''Graduation'' |-|Season Five= Bonnie - 5x1.jpg|5x01-''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' Bonnie - 5x1-1.jpg|5x01-''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' Bonnie - 5x8.jpg|5x08-''Dead Man on Campus'' Bonnie - 5x8-1.jpg|5x08-''Dead Man on Campus'' Bonnie - 5x8-2.jpg|5x08-''Dead Man on Campus'' Bonnie - 5x11-1.jpg|5x11-''500 Years of Solitude'' Bonnie - 5x11-2.jpg|5x11-''500 Years of Solitude'' Bonnie - 5x13.jpg|5x13-''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Bonnie - 5x13-1.jpg|5x13-''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Bonnie - 5x15.jpg|5x15-''Gone Girl'' Bonnie - 5x15-1.jpg|5x15-''Gone Girl'' Bonnie - 5x15-2.jpg|5x15-''Gone Girl'' Bonnie - 5x16.jpg|5x16-''While You Were Sleeping'' Bonnie - 5x16-1.jpg|5x16-''While You Were Sleeping'' Bonnie - 5x16-2.jpg|5x16-''While You Were Sleeping'' Bonnie - 5x17.jpg|5x17-''Rescue Me'' Bonnie - 5x17-1.jpg|5x17-''Rescue Me'' Bonnie - 5x18.jpg|5x18-''Resident Evil'' Bonnie - 5x18-1.jpg|5x18-''Resident Evil'' Bonnie - 5x19.jpg|5x19-''Man on Fire'' Bonnie - 5x19-1.jpg|5x19-''Man on Fire'' Bonnie - 5x20.jpg|5x20-''What Lies Beneath'' Bonnie - 5x20-1.jpg|5x20-''What Lies Beneath'' Bonnie - 5x21.jpg|5x21-''Promised Land'' Bonnie - 5x21-1.jpg|5x21-''Promised Land'' Bonnie - 5x21-2.jpg|5x21-''Promised Land'' Bonnie - 5x22-2.jpg|5x22-''Home'' Bonnie - 5x22-1.jpg|5x22-''Home'' |-|Season Six= Bonnie-6x01.jpg|6x01-''I'll Remember'' Bonnie-6x02.jpg|6x02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' Bonnie-6x02-3.jpg|6x02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' Bonnie-6x02-4.jpg|6x02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' Bonnie-6x02-5.jpg|6x02-''Yellow Ledbetter'' Bonnie-6x03.jpg|6x03-''Welcome to Paradise'' Bonnie-6x04.jpg|6x04-''Black Hole Sun'' Bonnie-6x05.jpg|6x05-''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' Bonnie-6x05-1.jpg|6x05-''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' Bonnie-6x09.jpg|6x09-''I Alone'' Bonnie-6x10-1.jpg|6x10-''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' Bonnie-6x10.jpg|6x10-''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' (Flashback 2007) Bonnie-6x13-1.jpg|6x13-''The Day I Tried To Live'' Bonnie-6x13.jpg|6x13-''The Day I Tried To Live'' 6x15-Bonnie.jpg|6x15-''Let Her Go'' 6x15-2.jpg|6x15-''Let Her Go'' 6x15-1.jpg|6x15-''Let Her Go'' B Closeup 6x16-1.jpg|6x16-''The Downward Spiral'' B Outfit 6x16-1.jpg|6x16-''The Downward Spiral'' B Closeup 6x16.jpg|6x16-''The Downward Spiral'' B Outfit 6x16.jpg|6x16-''The Downward Spiral'' B 6x16 Last.jpg|6x16-''The Downward Spiral'' B 6x17-1.jpg|6x17-''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' B 6x17-2.jpg|6x17-''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' 6x19-Bonnie-Out.jpg|6x19-''Because'' 6x20-Bonnie-Out.png|6x20-''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' 6x21-Bonnie-Out.jpg|6x21-''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' 6x22-Bonnie-Out.jpg|6x22-''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' |-|Season Seven= B 7x1-1.jpg|7x01-''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' B 7x1.jpg|7x01-''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' B 7x1-2.jpg|7x01-''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' B 7x2.jpg|7x02-''Never Let Me Go'' B 7x2-1.jpg|7x02-''Never Let Me Go'' B 7x3.jpg|7x03-''Age of Innocence'' B-7x04.jpg|7x04-''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' B 7x5 Future.jpg|7x05-''Live Through This'' (Flashforward 2016) B 7x5.jpg|7x05-''Live Through This'' B 7x5-1.jpg|7x05-''Live Through This'' B 7x6.jpg|7x06-''Best Served Cold'' B 7x6-1.jpg|7x06-''Best Served Cold'' B 7x7-1.jpg|7x07-''Mommie Dearest'' Bonnie 7x9.jpg|7x09-''Cold as Ice'' Makeup Bonnie wears very little make-up, just a bit around the eyes and the occasional hint of lip gloss. B 2x10-Makeup.jpg|2x10-''The Sacrifice'' B 3x20-Makeup.jpg|3x20-''Do Not Go Gentle'' B 6x17-Makeup-1.jpg|6x17-''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' Tattoos Bonnie has so far been seen with one tattoo throughout the series. On her left inner wrist, she has the words: "Nosce Te Ipsum" tattooed in black ink. Bonnie's tattoo is a Latin phrase, which means "Know Thyself" in English. Bonnie-Tattoo.png Accessories Bonnie tends to accessorize with long necklaces, various bracelets, and often wears earrings. |-|Jewelry= 1x01-Necklaces.jpg|''Pilot'' - Necklaces 1x02.jpg|''The Night of the Comet'' - Necklaces 1x03-Necklace.jpg|''Friday Night Bites'' - Necklaces 1x18.jpg|''Miss Mystic Falls'' - Necklace 2x10-Necklace.jpg|''The Sacrifice'' - Necklaces 3x04.jpg|''Disturbing Behavior'' - Bracelet 3x10.jpg|''The New Deal'' - Necklace 3x11.jpg|''Our Town'' - Necklaces 3x17.jpg|''Break On Through'' - Necklace Bonnie-3x20-Necklace.jpg|''Do Not Go Gentle'' - Necklace 4x4.jpg|''The Five'' - Necklace 4x4-1.jpg|''The Five'' - Necklace 4x6.jpg|''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' - Necklaces 4x11.jpg|''Catch Me If You Can'' - Bracelet 4x19.jpg|''Pictures of You'' - Earrings 4x19-1.jpg|''Pictures of You'' - Necklace 4x19-2.jpg|''Pictures of You'' - Necklace Bonnie-4x21-Necklace.jpg|''She's Come Undone'' - Necklace 4x22.jpg|''The Walking Dead'' - Necklace 5x08-2.jpg|''Dead Man on Campus'' - Necklace 5x8.jpg|''Dead Man on Campus'' - Necklace 5x11-Earrings.jpg|''500 Years of Solitude'' - Earrings 5x11-Necklace.jpg|''500 Years of Solitude'' - Necklace 5x13.jpg|''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Necklace 5x15-Earrings.jpg|''Gone Girl'' - Earrings 5x15-Necklace.jpg|''Gone Girl'' - Necklace 5x16-Bonnie.jpg|''While You Were Sleeping'' - Necklace B 6x16 Necklace.jpg|''The Downward Spiral'' - Necklace B 6x16 Earrings-1.jpg|''The Downward Spiral'' - Earrings B 6x16 Earrings.jpg|''The Downward Spiral'' - Earrings |-|Footwear= 1x10-Bonnie-Boots.jpg|''The Turning Point'' - Boots 2x01 Sandals.jpg|''The Return'' - Sandals 2x02-Boots-Bon.jpg|''Brave New World'' - Boots Bonnie-2x09-Boots.jpg|''The Sacrifice'' - Boots 2x18-Boots.jpg|''The Last Dance'' - Boots 3x04-Flats.jpg|''Disturbing Behavior'' - Flats B Boots- 4x12.jpg|''A View to a Kill'' - Ankle Boots 4x22-Bonnie-Pumps.jpg|''Graduation'' - Heels 5x01-Booties.jpg|''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' - Booties 5x11-Bonnie-Boots.jpg|''500 Years of Solitude'' - Booties 5x15-Booties.jpg|''Gone Girl'' - Booties 5x17-Bonnie-Booties.jpg|''Rescue Me'' - Booties 6x02-Bonnie-Booties.jpg|''Yellow Ledbetter'' - Booties 6x10-Bon-Converse.jpg|''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' - Converse B 6x17-Boots.jpg|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' - Ankle Boots |-|Others= 1x01-Scarf.jpg|''Pilot'' - Scarf 1x14-Scarf.jpg|''Fool Me Once'' - Scarf 3x04-Bag.jpg|''Disturbing Behavior'' - Handbag 3x7-bag.jpg|''Ghost World'' - Handbag 3x15-Scarf.jpg|''All My Children'' - Scarf 4x21-1.jpg|''She's Come Undone'' - Handbag 5x15-Bag.jpg|''Gone Girl'' - Handbag Cap.jpg|''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' (Flashback 2007) - Cap Mittens.jpg|''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' (Flashback 2007) - Mittens B 6x17-Scarf.jpg|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' - Scarf See Also Category:Appearance